battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:USS Enterprise CVN-65/Proposed Cleanup on the Wiki
Considering have several pages that are inactive, I am writing this proposal to attempt to make sure we preserve certain pages that retain certain BSCN history, and those which can be deleted due to their lack of content. Here is how I will begin my proposal, 1. Archive pages that have a lot of significance to the BSCN community, but are not active or destroyed. These will most likely have a lot of comments relating to the BSCN history, and will be locked by an admin, and marked under a new category "Archived Pages". If a user returns and desires to restart the navy if it simply went inactive, and was not disturbed during any conflict, the page can be unlocked and allowed to rebuild. Now, there should be regulations to handle this, which include, *Returning navies should start at a lower economic situation, and have a smaller portion of warships then before *Should there be a navy that had invaded and taken over former territory, and a user wants to restart a navy that originally claimed it, they will not be able to restart it, unless **They choose to form a rebel faction based on members of an older navy, though this can be controversial, as the owner of the current navy might object **They may join the current navy, or found their navy on a new territory, which goes back to the first bullet point. 2. Navies that have given little contribution to the BSCN community, or are "spam" will be deleted, if the user is inactive, it will be deleted regardless. If the user is still active, they will be asked before deletion, and if they say to not, and do not make any major contributions to that navy after about 1 month, the navy will be deleted. There should be regulations to handle this as well. *If a user returns from inactivity, and wants to restart the deleted navy, the will have to make a reformed navy based off of the deleted faction, but will not retain it's power or equipment from before, and will most likely have to start off at square 1 (look at first bullet point of statement 1) *If a user returns when the page is still marked for deletion, and want to use the navy, they will be given a month's time to have that navy be off the deletion list. if the user does not make any major contributions, then the page will be deleted regardless of statement. 3. People who take long absences, but are still interested in roleplay should have their navies marked as "inactive", and leave a notification either on their page, or on the navy page to show they will be returning. This navy will, in roleplay be given a specific situation given by the user (ex. entering an isolationist period). If the user is commonly known for leaving for a few weeks of time, the navy will remain in the current state, as long as the user maintains the navy. This will remain that way unless *The user has left the wiki for more then one year *The user has stated they are no longer interested in roleplay, and will be leaving There should be more regulations to this, which include. *If the user was at war, a ceasefire must be made with the opposing factions to prevent confusion, and all participating members must be told of this, this ceasefire can be official, or unofficial *If the user was developing any form of technology, research and development must cease to prevent exploitation *All military production will cease *Economic relations will most likely cease due to the navy being deemed in an isolationist period, though other ideas can be made around this *Any joint military operations will cease, and those whom are cooperating with this said navy will have to continue operation without them. This is simply for handling pages. Please give me your opinions on this, this may seem a bit strict, but we get navies that form, and simply do not do anything for a long period of time. This prevents us from getting cluttered, and people not using specific navies. If the period before deletion seems too much of a short time, many may speak up if wanted. Please give me constructive criticism to help improve this, not "omg this is terrible", or "why are you doing this, this is stupid". Tell me how you think I can improve on this to try and make the wiki a cleaner place. Category:Blog posts